Party
by lollypopgirl222
Summary: Paul, Jacob, Embry, Seth, Leah, Brady, and Collin all go to the party of the year. How is it that they all meet their mates? RATED M
1. Paul

**Misery Business**

_"Oh, I never meant to brag, but I got him where I want him now. Oh, it was never my intention to brag, to steal it all away from you now. But God as it feels so good, 'cause I got him where I want him right now. And if you could then you know you would. 'Cause God it just feels so…"  
_

(Angel's POV)

It was in early October when the party of the year was coming up. I was so excited; every year the richest family in Forks, the Bradfords, hosted a big party, because their teens went to school with us. Actually, I was really good friends with Rachel and Daniel Bradford. They were even inviting some hotties from La Push! I had to look my best for this party, so Rachel and I were going to pick out some outfits in Port Angeles the weekend before the party. We were going to get our nails done and everything the day of, which Rachel's mom was paying for.

We picked out our outfits from a small boutique in Port Angeles. We got two dresses; I got a pink, tight halter with a pair of gold heels, and Rachel got a dark blue strapless with silver heels. We would look flawless, absolutely stunning, and that's all I wanted.

The day of the party, I got to miss school to get ready for the party. We drove to Top Care Nails in Port Angeles, had our nails done, then drove to Bare Essentials, got our make-up done, and then went to Vogue Salon to get our hair done. I couldn't help sneaking glances in the mirror.

We went back to the Bradford household. We changed into our dresses, and by the time we were done, guests started arriving.

(Paul's POV) 

It wasn't rare for the pack to get invited the to high end Bradford parties. We went to two or three a year, even when I wasn't a werewolf. This was my first party being a werewolf, and it felt a little weird. I truly didn't want to be partying with Jacob, Embry, Quil, Seth, Brady, Collin, Leah, and Jared, but they were my brothers, and I didn't have anything to loose; well, maybe my sanity and well-being, but nothing too important.

We left for the party at seven, to be fashionably late. Daniel Bradford greeted us at the door, and we gave each other "guy hugs." He led us in, showed us the beer, and gave us each a cup. He wished us luck on finding girls, but I didn't need luck. I was Paul FUCKING Reece.

People were crowded all over the downstairs. There were too many people to recognize anyone, and I had already lost the rest of my pack. I took a sip of my beer, and put it down on the coffee table.

I walked into the living room, and I spotted Rachel. I was walking towards her when something caught my eye. I stopped in my tracks.

There stood the most divine creature I had ever seen in my life. She had blonde, curly, long hair with big brown eyes, and a slender yet voluptuous body. Her skin was the perfect shade of beige and it accentuated every part of her body. She laughed out loud, tilting her head back, and touching the boy next to her. I was so jealous.

But then I recognized her when she looked at me. She started walking towards me, and I got as nervous as hell. What was her name? I was never good at remembering names. It was on the tip of my tongue. What was it? Amber? No. Andrea? No. Alex…

"Angel!" I called over the loud music. I couldn't really hear anything except her deep breathing. I could feel her nervousness when she saw me, and I was nervous too.

"Hey Paul!" she called back, hugging me. I slowly hugged her back, taking in her scent.

Then it hit me. I had imprinted! On Angel! It was the weirdest felling in the world. I could feel her breathing against me; it was the only sound I heard. Her heartbeat was so prominent in my ears. She let go of me and took my hand.

"OhmyGod, Paul, I love this song!" she squealed. "Wanna dance?"  
I nodded. Of course I wanted to dance with the most beautiful girl in the world.

She led me to the dance floor. Some song I didn't recognize was playing, but I wasn't paying attention to the music. I was paying attention to her. She started grinding on my dick with her perfectly sized ass. I moaned in her ear, and I could feel her smirk.

"Right there, baby," I mumbled in her ear.

She tilted her head back, exposing her vulnerable neck. I just wanted to kiss it all over. My hands slid around her pelvis and down her thighs. I pushed her closer to my pelvis.

"Wanna head somewhere more private?"  
"Yes please, baby."

She took my hand again and led me through the crowd. She took me upstairs and into the guest room. She pushed me down on the bed and crashed her lips on mine. She straddled my waist and started riding me. I could feel myself get hard against her, and she could feel it too.

"You like that?" she chuckled.

Did she even have to ask?  
"Of course I do."

I stuck a hand between her legs, maneuvered around her panties, and stuck a finger inside of her. She gasped, and started riding my fingers. I stuck another finger inside.

When I pulled out, she pressed herself against me, wanting me back in her body. I pulled off her panties and threw them to the side. I took off my shirt, threw that to the side, took her hand, and put it on my chest. She traced kisses down my chin and on my neck. She hit my weak spot, and I moaned aloud. She smirked against my skin and licked my spot.

My hands found their way to the back of her dress. I played with her straps until she started to get annoyed.

"Just take it off, Paul."

I undid her dress and it dropped to the ground. She stepped out of it, and she was completely naked. I looked at her breasts, took one in my hand, and sucked on the nipple. She pressed against my body.

Slowly, her hands found their way to the buckle of my belt. She undid my belt, took it off, and tossed it to the side. She fumbled to undo my pants and grunted when she couldn't undo the zipper.

"Here." I undid it for her.

She looked embarrassed. "Thanks."

I took her chin and kissed her softly. "Baby, don't worry about it. But, hey, could you help me take them off?"

She nodded as I stood up. She slid my pants down to my ankles. I stepped out of them, and it left me in my black silk boxers.

She started playing with the rim of my boxers, and slid her hands down my boxers. She stroked my dick gently, and then encased it in her hand. She slid her hand up and down.

But after a while I was tired of her hands. I wanted the real thing. So I took her hand out, put it on the rim of boxers, and she started playing with it again.

Soon enough, she pulled them down and they dropped to my ankles. I kicked them off, and lay down on the bed. She straddled my waist, and then slowly pushed herself on top of me. I started grinding on her, and she started riding me.

We went at it for a few minutes until I finally came. She came before me, but we went until I came. Sooner rather than later, she got off of me, and started putting on her clothes.

"Where are you going?" I asked, laying on the bed, still naked.

"Home," she whispered.

"Oh."

"Here." She went to the desk and pulled out a pen. She took my hand, turned to my palm, and wrote down a number.

"Call me."  
I called her the next day.


	2. Jacob

**Break Your Heart**

**"**_**If you fall for me, I'm not easy to please. Imma tell you what I told you from the start, from the start. I'm only gonna break, break your break, break your heart."**_

(Sophia's POV)

It was the first time ever that my cousin, Kelly, and I were invited to a Bradford party. I was new in town, visiting my cousin for my junior year. I met Rachel Bradford, and she was as sweet as candy. She took me "under her wing" so to speak, and introduced me to a bunch of hot guys.

Kelly and I started getting ready a few hours before the party. I didn't go out to buy a new outfit, though I thought I should have. It was the biggest party in Forks, and I had nothing that good to wear. I put on a black tank top, a pair of skinny jeans, and a pair of black heels with flowers on them. Kelly did my make-up, a gold powder on my eyes with black eyeliner and red lipstick. I did her make-up, and felt like she looked hotter than I did. She was always more beautiful than I was; it was that way ever since we were kids, but that never got in the way of our friendship.

We made our way to the party, and I was amazed at the house. It was almost made entirely of glass: big windows that reached to the top of the house. I gawked as we pulled up the driveway. Kelly laughed and closed my mouth. I looked at her.

"Play it cool," she told me. "This is the Bradford family."

With that we walked inside.

(Jacob's POV)

Bradford parties were always the most fun parties of the year. I was so excited that they were having another party this year, because I had only been to one before. They always had booze and girls, which was all I needed. I got a really hot chick the last time I went to one of the Bradford parties. Maybe I would find another.

I really didn't mind partying with my pack. I stuck close to Embry and Quil as we walked into the house. Daniel Bradford was at the door, greeted us, gave us booze, and wished us luck on getting girls. Luck was exactly what I needed.

I took a sip of my booze before Embry, Quil, and I started searching for girls. I found a girl who was alright. She was pretty to say the least: tan skin, dirty blonde hair, and big, blue eyes. I took her by the waist; she was dancing with a bunch of her friends. Embry took another girl, and Quil tried just to dance with the other girls. He had already found his imprint, and felt guilty for going out.

My girl (I never found out her name) started grinding at my pelvis to the song "Break Your Heart". I grabbed her closer, and she seemed to enjoy it more the less space there was between us.

And then I heard a girl speaking. I turned my head to see where the sound was coming from. There the girl was: a beautiful, raven-haired girl, with soft green eyes and full, luscious lips. Her body was small in features, but absolutely perfect. She gave Daniel a hug and a kiss on the cheek. I didn't even notice the people around me, not even the girl I was dancing with. She was the most beautiful creature I had seen in my life. How could I live without her was the only question running through my mind.

I walked away from the girl I was dancing with, leaving her without a goodbye. I didn't even notice that she was glaring at me. I walked over to the raven-haired beauty. Daniel looked at me, and then the girl looked at me. She smiled shyly and gave Daniel a hug goodbye. She started walking away, but I stopped her.

"Hey!" I yelled over the loud music. "I'm Jacob!"  
"Hi," she replied softly. "I'm Sophia."

"Wanna dance?" I asked, hopeful.

She looked around and found her friend had left. "Yeah."

I took her hand, and she seemed surprised. Slowly but surely, she intertwined her fingers with mine. I smiled and took her to the dance floor. She wrapped her arms around my neck, and I wrapped my arms around her waist. We started swaying to the music. I pressed my forehead against hers.

To tell the truth, I was so nervous. She made me nervous. No girl had ever made me this nervous, but this one was doing her job very nicely.

Sophia turned around and rubbed her ass on my dick, which was hard as a rock. She was getting less shy, and so was I. I pushed her against my dick and guided her hips to the music. Her perfume smelt so great, like exotic flowers. I was hypnotized by her.

Before I knew it, three songs had already passed. I was too preoccupied with her ass against my dick to notice anything. I wanted her so badly, worse than anything in my life. She was so perfect.

I took her hand, and she took it as a signal. She led me through the crowd and up the stairs. She looked around and then took me into a room. It turned out to be a guest room, so she knew what she was doing. She pushed me down on the bed and took off her shirt. I never knew such a shy girl could be so naughty. I stared at her uncovered breasts as she strutted towards me.

"You naughty little girl," I teased. "Not wearing a bra?"

"Oh baby," she moaned. "I've been a very naughty girl. I need to be punished."

I took her in my arms as she devoured my neck. She pressed her naked chest against mine and ran her hands up my shirt. I grasped her breasts in my hands and massaged them gently.

"Mmmmm…." she moaned. "Baby."

She took one of my hands and guided it to her ass. She made me massage it just like I was massaging her breast. She was having too much fun messing with me.

She traced kisses up my neck, around my chin, and then our lips met. It was like my brain exploded; there were fireworks everywhere. So this is what it was like to kiss the woman of my dreams?  
Slowly, her hands went to the button on her pants and unzipped them. She put my hands on the rim so I could push them down. I pushed them down as quickly as possible and saw her pink thong with bows on the ends. I was in shock. I still couldn't believe such a shy girl could be such a bad one.

She took the bottom of my shirt and pulled it off of my body, only breaking the kiss for a second or two. She furthered the kiss by shoving her tongue into my mouth. Her tongue explored my mouth, and then she started sucking on my bottom lip.

I decided to take charge and moved my hand to her pussy. I rubbed it softly until she growled in frustration. I started moving faster and harder. She smirked against my lips and fumbled with the button on my shorts. She finally got it undone and pulled them down.

She threw her panties off and climbed on top of me. She pushed me down so I was on my back and started playing with the rim of my boxers. Finally, she was done playing and took them off. She saw how hard I was, and decided that I didn't need to be any harder. She took the tip of my dick and guided it to her pussy. She pushed me in and out until I pre-came inside her.

I changed her position so she was on her hands and knees. I pushed in and out.

"Harder!" she moaned. "Please, harder!"

So I started pushing harder and faster until I came. She was breathing heavily, and so I was I. Once I pulled out she lay down on the bed, and I straddled her waist.

"I'm on birth control," she told me, and then slid out from under me. She went for her clothes and put them on. I lay on the bed and watched her dress. "Good bye Jacob."

"Wait." I got up. "Will I ever see you again?"  
"Maybe." She shrugged. "If fate will have it, we'll see each other again."

And fate was going to go my way.


	3. Embry

**Here Comes Trouble**

_"It's so hard to walk away with her hands all over me. Here comes trouble again. I better act carefully. She knows what she's doing to me and she makes it look so easy. Here comes trouble again. My heart tells me to leave, but a girl like that's on a different level. Here comes trouble."_

(Mercedes' POV)

This party was going to be the party of the year. Not only did Rachel and Daniel Bradford invite almost everyone in Forks, they invited all the hot guys from La Push. That was exactly what I needed. I wanted a hook-up that night and would do anything to get it.

I was going to the Bradford party with my older sister, Maria, and her best friend, Gina. They were just as much of sluts as I was, and we were going to get hook-ups even if it killed us.

Rachel and Daniel Bradford were never friends of mine, but they were friends of Maria and Gina, which is why I was invited. I was a little excited to see Daniel, mostly because he was hot and stinking rich. He would be perfect to hook-up with, but I wanted to weigh my options. There might've been some other, hotter guys to hook-up with.

Either way, I was pumped for this party. It would be so much fun, with alcohol and boys. I would get wasted and find a guy, and it would be perfect.

(Embry's POV)

Paul, Jacob, Quil, Jared, Seth, Leah, Brady, Collin, and I were all going to the Bradford's for what was said to be the greatest party ever. They even got a DJ, fresh booze, and lots of hot girls. It was everything I wanted since I had joined the pack. I had never been invited to a Bradford party until I joined the pack, and then my dreams came true. Last time I had hooked-up with a beautiful blonde who I never saw again. It was too bad, because she was one of the most beautiful girls I had ever seen.

We got to the party around seven or seven thirty. We all drove in one car: Jacob's pick-up truck. When we got there, there were already at least twenty cars in the driveway. We parked at the very end and walked up to the door. Daniel Bradford greeted us with man hugs and then showed us the booze. I took a plastic cup and chugged the beer down. I was ready to get shit-faced drunk and laid hard.

A girl came up to me and started talking. I didn't really catch her name, but I told her my name was Embry. That was all she needed to start making out with me. She was pretty enough, long brown hair and big brown eyes. I didn't really notice anything else about her, because she had took my lips before I could notice.

She pulled away and smiled at me, taking a handful of my hair in her hand. I smirked at her and was about to continue our kiss when I saw _her_. She was at the doorway, talking to Daniel. Daniel took her hand and led her to the dance floor. She started rubbing her ass against his dick, and I was so jealous. I wanted her on me, not some other ass hole.

"Hey, I got to go," I whispered to the girl.

She looked upset, but walked away without another word. I walked over to Daniel and saw her bent over. She looked up at me and stood up. She pulled me to her body and grinded against Daniel and I. She wrapped her arms around my neck and turned her head to the side, getting into the music. I was so turned on by her as her pelvis grinded against mine. She was so beautiful. She looked Italian, with curly brown hair, big blue eyes, and a tan complexion. She was voluptuous, curvy in all the right places. Her breasts had to be at least a C or a D cup, Her ass was so big, I didn't know how she got that ass in her tight jeans that made it look so amazing.

Sooner or later, maybe after three or four songs, Daniel left. I was so thankful that he left, because I wanted this girl all to myself. She turned around, grabbed my hands, and placed them on her small thighs. She grinded against my dick with her big ass and moved my hand so it was on her sex. I rubbed it slowly until she put her hand on top of mine and made me rub harder. She continued to grind against me. She tilted her head back, exposing her vulnerable neck. I kissed it softly, and I could hear her moan.

She took my hand and led me through the crowd. This woman was unstoppable. She could do whatever she liked to me, and I wouldn't care. I was going to do anything she wanted and please her in every way possible.

She led me up the stairs and to a room. It looked like some sort of office or library, because there were shelves of all different books lining the walls, a wooden desk with an Apple computer, and a cream-colored love seat. She pushed me down on the love seat and straddled my waist. It was so comfortable, and it would be a perfect place to cuddle up, but that didn't seem to be what she had in mind.

She ran her hands through my hair and grabbed onto the ends. I wrapped my arms around her waist and pulled her closer. My dick was getting as hard as it could ever be, and I was enjoying every second of it.

Quickly, she closed the gap between against mine eagerly. She opened my mouth with her tongue and shoved it inside my mouth. She then put my hand on her sex and I rubbed it. Her lips crashed rubbed it as hard as I possibly could. She moaned against my lips and gasped. I smirked.

"You like that baby?" I rubbed more. "You like that?"

She didn't respond. She just tilted her head back and moaned. She broke the kiss, flipped her perfectly curled hair, and started kissing my neck. She went to my ear and started nibbling it. I smirked and encouraged her to do more by rubbing her harder, if that was even possible. She continued to lick and suck my ear, until she fumbled with the bottom of my shirt. She tried to slide it over my head, but had to break the kiss to do so. She rested her hands on my biceps and then ran her hands up and down my abs.  
She then took her shirt off and bra. She was so smooth; everything about her was amazing. Her breasts were the perfect size, and fit daintily in my hands. I squeezed them gently and sucked one nipple in my mouth. She pressed my head to her breasts.

It was time. I couldn't hold it any longer. I ripped off her panties, held them firmly in my in my hand, and shoved off my pants and boxers. I sat her down on top of me, and her tight pussy felt so good around my big cock.

She rode me for a few minutes and I could feel her walls coming closer and closer together. She was about to orgasm, and I was about to come. In two seconds I came, and it was all over her pussy. I wanted to do so much with her, but someone was knocking at the door.

'Hello?" the person yelled. "Is someone in here?"

"Shit," I whispered. Mercedes was already dressed, ready to leave. I put on all my clothes and opened the door.

And there was Seth, one of the youngest of the pack, with a cute blonde girl.

"Sorry man," Seth whispered. I pat his back.

"It's all good."

I turned around to look at Mercedes, but she was already gone.


	4. Seth

**According to You**

_"I'm a mess in a dress, catch you up on time, even if it would save my life. According to you… according to you. But according to him, I'm beautiful, incredible. He can't get me outta his head. According to him, I'm funny, irresistible, everything he ever wanted. Everything is opposite; I don't feel like stopping yet, so baby, tell me what I got to lose. He's into me for everything I'm not according to you."_

(Megan's POV)

My heart was broken. It was my one-year anniversary, or was supposed to be. My boyfriend had just broken up with me, the night of the biggest party of the year. How was I supposed to have fun when I knew the love of my life was going to be dancing with another chick, and, most likely, having sex with her too?

It was all a big blur of all that happened. He just said it was over, and I nodded like an idiot. My heart was telling me to fight for him, never to let him go, but my head was telling me different. Maybe it was a good thing to watch him leave. And that's what I did.

I was going to go to the party; I was going to have a good time, no matter what anyone said. I got dressed in my prettiest white, tight dress, did my make-up, and pulled my hair back into a ponytail.

The Bradfords were throwing the party, and their house was only a few minute walk from mine. So I walked there, in high heels. Wasn't too smart of an idea, not because of the heels, but because a car of boys drove up beside me. The boy in the passenger seat was my ex.

"Hey baby," he slurred. It was obvious he was drunk. "Wanna come hang with us?"  
I kept walking, and they rolled beside me.

"C'mon baby, don't act like that."  
Finally, I got to the house and was greeted by Daniel, the oldest of the Bradford kids.

"Hey, where's your man?" he asked, hugging me.

"_He _is not my man anymore." I sighed. "And he's probably rolling up here right now."  
Sure enough, the boys popped up at the door. I tried to walk away, but my ex grabbed my hand.

"C'mon baby, let's go sit on the couch."  
I started struggling against him, but by that time Daniel had left to go talk to his sister, and I was left alone with four very drunk boys. I slapped my ex in the face.

"You know you're a dirty fucking slut, right?" he sneered. Clearly he was sober enough to know what had happened between us.

"And you know you're a cock sucker, right?" I said back with just as much attitude.

He slapped me across the face.

And that's when my knight in shinning armor stepped in.

(Seth's POV)  
We got to the party around seven, seven thirty-ish, I couldn't keep track of time. Everything was a blur that night.

All I remember was walking in, getting greeted by Danny, and then seeing this girl get hit right across the face. I immediately went over there. I pulled her to the side, so hard that she fell onto the couch, and I socked him in the mouth.

"Don't you ever touch a woman like that again," I growled.  
Collin and Brady came up behind me.

"What's going on here?" Collin asked, cracking his knuckles.

"This punk bitch was just leaving, right?" I said to the guy.

"Yeah." He motioned to his posse. "Let's go. Nothing good here anyways."  
I gave Collin and Brady a nod, telling them they could leave. I then turned around to the girl who I accidentally threw. She was holding her chest.

"Are you okay?" I asked, bending down on one knee to her level.

She gulped and nodded. "Yeah."

I took her hand away from her chest and held it. "I'm sorry if I hurt you."  
"It wasn't you; it was him."

Then it hit me. I stared into this girl's beautiful hazel eyes, and there was nothing more I could see then our future together. I wanted her; I needed her.

Fuck, I had imprinted.

"My name's Megan," she whispered.

"I'm Seth."

I led her hand up to my cheek and left it there. She stroked my cheek gently, and I raised my hand up to hers. It was a beautiful moment, staring into her eyes. And then we kissed.

Fireworks went off in my brain like it was fucking Fourth of July. God, what had I gotten myself into?

We kissed for a few minutes, and then she started playing with the bottom of my shirt.

"Do you want to go somewhere else?" I breathed.

She nodded eagerly.

I took her hand and led her upstairs. There had to be a free room.

I knocked on one door, and someone came to it. It was Embry.  
"Sorry man," I whispered.

He looked behind him and his girl was already gone.

"It's no problem." And he left.

I pulled Megan into the room, and she pushed me onto the couch. It was an office type place, with books and papers, but there was a nice, comfy couch by the wall. It was rather nice.

She started kissing me, and I happily kissed her back. She played with the bottom of my shirt until we broke the kiss so she could pull it off. She traveled down to my neck, biting and kissing it. She could feel my bulge in my pants; I was sure of it, because she started grinding against my waist. I let out a moan. Did I mention I was a fan of biting?

I started fumbling with the bottom of her dress. I slipped a hand up there, found she was wearing boy shorts (my favorite), and started playing with the rim. She moaned when I touched her clit, and I quickly pulled the boy shorts off. She put my other hand on the back of her dress, practically begging me to take it off. I unzipped it and pulled it off. She wasn't wearing a bra. Perfect. I lowered my head down to her breast and took her nipple in my mouth. She moaned. She was completely naked in front of me.

She started undoing my belt, took it off, and threw it to the side. She rubbed the bulge in my pants, slowly at first and then faster. That's when I picked her up and lay her down on the bed.

I pulled off my pants so I was in my boxers. I straddled her waist, leaned down, and kissed her. She kissed me back, pressing our naked chests together. I went slowly down her body until I got to her sweet pussy. The smell of her wetness filled my nostrils, and I couldn't resist. I licked up her slit, and then took her clit in my mouth. She moaned.

I finished with a final lick before I took off my boxers. I had to be sure she was nice and wet before I could ever go inside her. She was nice and wet for me.

I fucked her slowly at first, and she grabbed my biceps.

"Faster," she begged with heavy breath. "Please."

I started moving faster, and she met every move I made. She was so good, so tight, that I came so fast. She came just as fast as I did, and we lay together on the couch, breathing heavily.

"Was I good?" I whispered against her ear.

She smirked. "You were perfect."  
"Do you want to get dressed?"

She shook her head. "No, I want to lay with you."

And that's exactly what we did.


	5. Leah

**Blah Blah Blah**

_"Coming out your mouth with your blah, blah, blah. Zip your lip like a padlock, and meet me in the back with the jack and the jukebox. I don't care where you live at. Just turn around boy, lemme hit that. Don't be a little bitch with your chitchat. Just show me where your dick's at."_

(Bobby's POV)

I was stoked. It was the biggest party of the year. Daniel Bradford and I were best friends, so of course I was invited to all of his parties. There was going to be booze, drugs, and, more importantly, chicks. I really needed one. I hadn't gotten laid in a while, and it was kind of embarrassing. All the guys in Forks had lost their virginity, or, at least, most of them. We were a town of horny guys, and I wanted a girl really badly.

My type of girl was aggressive. She took charge, so I didn't have to do any of the work. That was the kind of girl I was going to find. There had to be at least one of them. Daniel and Rachel even invited people from La Push. Those girls were HOT. Maybe one of them would be lucky.

It didn't take me took long to get ready. I put on a black v-neck t-shirt with a pair of slightly baggy jeans. I spiked my brown hair and washed my face. Had to look good for the ladies.

I was going to be fashionably late for this party. It started at seven, so I was going to leave at seven thirty. That left me a few minutes to chill and get high before I went. My parents weren't home, so I went outside, took out an ounce of marijuana, rolled it up, and smoked it. I was just a little high, not enough to not be able to not get high at the party. I mean, come on, who wasn't going to get high at that party?  
I jumped into my car at seven thirty and drove up to the Bradford house. There were at least thirty different cars parked all around the house. I found a spot, got out, and walked to the front door.

Daniel greeted me at the door. I saw Rachel a little further away, and was going to go say hi to her, but Daniel pulled me into the kitchen where they were playing beer pong. I happily joined in.

(Leah's POV)  
I wasn't in the mood to go to the Bradford party. I never was a fan of parties, or the Bradfords. They were a snobby family with a big house and lots of money. I always wondered why they lived in Forks.

I wore a nice pair of denim shorts and a white spaghetti strap tank top with a nude, strapless bra. I wasn't in the mood to look too amazing, so I just curled my dark brown hair and put a little bit of nude lip gloss on.

I still wasn't over Sam. He was still the love of my life, but he had Emily, and would never come back to me. I couldn't dwell on him forever, but I was going to because I wanted to.

Seth convinced me to come to the party. He was the youngest of the pack, and I wanted to look after him. I probably wasn't going to and was going to let him do whatever he wanted. If he wanted to get shit faced, it was his choice to pay in the morning.

We pulled up to the Bradford house at seven forty-five. Daniel Bradford greeted us at the door. I looked around for anyone I knew, but I couldn't see anyone. By that time all the boys had disappeared.

I walked into the kitchen to get a beer. A few guys were in there, playing beer pong. I filled up my cup and started sipping, watching the boys miss the cups and drinking liquor from the bottle.

That's when one of the boys turned around. He looked amazing. His black t-shirt hugged his muscular body ever so perfectly and showed off his nice muscles.  
Something wasn't right about how I felt about him, though. There was something going completely wrong. Had I? I couldn't have.

"Hey," he called with a mysterious smile. "Wanna come play?"  
"Sure."  
I had to remain confident: poised and confident. I walked over with ease, my red cup in my hand. He handed me the Ping-Pong ball, and I tossed it. It landed right into the cup, and everyone yelled in applause.

"You're good." His mysterious smile grew.

I raised my eyebrows. "Oh yeah?"

"Yeah."  
I could hear the music blasting from the other room.

"Wanna dance?" he asked.

I nodded, grabbed his hand, and led him to the makeshift dance floor. Blah Blah Blah by Ke$ha was playing, and I swayed my hips against his dick. He put his hands on my hips, and I continued to lead them down my pelvis. They were right above my slit, and it seemed like he was trying to move down further, but I wouldn't let him. Instead, I turned around and wrapped my arms around his neck.

"A little eager there, aren't we?" I whispered in his ear.

He nodded, and the only sound I heard was his heavy breathing and the beat of his heart. I was sure at that second; I had imprinted.

"You wanna get outta here?" I breathed seductively.

He nodded again.

"You got a car?" I asked, still whispering.

"Yeah," he breathed huskily.

"First, tell me your name, and then we'll leave."

He gulped. "Bobby."

"My name's Leah."

"Nice to meet you." I could feel his dick twitch; our bodies were pressed tightly together.

"You ready to go?"  
He nodded.

"Alright, take me there."  
He grabbed my hand and led me through the crowd of people.

"Hey Bobby!" Daniel called, but then he saw me. "Have fun!"  
Bobby didn't pay attention to Daniel. He practically dragged me to his car.

He opened the front door for me to get in, but I pushed him in, and then climbed on top of him. He scooted as close to the driver's seat as possible so I could close the door. I did so, and then dived down to his neck. I licked, sucked, and bit. He seemed to be enjoying it. I was straddling his waist, and I could feel the bulge in his pants.

"Do I need to relieve something down there?" I whispered huskily with a slight chuckle.

He nodded quickly.

I scooted down to undo his pants, and pulled them off with ease. He was wearing silk black boxers, and they turned me on so bad. I started rubbing his dick over his boxers, and it just got harder, as hard as a rock.

Slowly, I pulled down his boxers and lowered my mouth. I licked his dick slowly, up and down. He let out gasps at the touch of my tongue. Then I took it in my mouth and sucked as hard as I possibly could. His breathing got heavier and he started letting out little moans. I deep throated him, and he came in my mouth. I swallowed it all.

I had to get him hard again somehow, and while I was thinking of ways, Bobby tried to get my shirt off. He ran his hands up my stomach and to my breasts.

"Ah ah ah," I teased, grabbing his hands. "Who gave you permission to do that?"

He smiled, breathing heavily. I held his hands over his head and started grinding against his dick. He tilted his head back and let out a sigh of pleasure.  
"Are you ready for this?" I whispered.

He nodded.

I let go of his hands and pulled off my shorts and panties. I immediately shoved him into me. I let out a loud moan as he entered all at once. I rode him as fast as I possibly could, and he came inside me. I got off of him and put on my shorts.

"What about your-" I put a finger to his mouth.

"You can keep them." I smiled at him and gave him a small kiss. "Goodbye, Bobby."  
"Will I ever see you again?" he breathed, sounding worried at the thought of not seeing me.

"Probably." I turned around and kissed him. "Goodbye, Bobby."

And with that I walked away.


	6. Collin

**Falling For You**

"I guess she found it funny when I said, "Hello honey." The piercing in her belly, they turned my legs to jelly."

(Jennifer's POV)

I was visiting my aunt and uncle for the first time in Forks. It felt weird to be in muggy, dense town, since I lived in Texas. My parents had to go on a business trip, so I had to be flown down here.

My cousin was always fun, though, and he invited me to his friend's party. I loved parties, mostly because I never went out in Texas, but when I partied, I partied hard. I was going to have as much fun as I possibly could.

I put on a bright blue zebra stripped pencil skirt and a black camisole with four inch black heels. I felt so sexy, and I hadn't felt that sexy in a long time. Even though I had to go back to Texas in a month, I was going to let go and have fun. I couldn't wait.

We got to the party at nine, and music was already blasting out of the house. We walked inside, and my cousin automatically left me. I was almost pissed until I saw a really hot guy walk towards me.

This was going to be fun.

(Collin's POV)

Jake was the first one to invite me, Brady, and Seth to the Bradford party. I had always heard legends about the parties at the Bradford house, and I had always wanted to go. Thank God I was invited.

There wasn't too much into driving to the house, but parking was a bitch. I didn't know how we were going to get in, but we managed. The funny part was that the party had barely started.

Daniel was still putting the booze out and Rachel was starting to socialize. It was crazy to see how crowded the house got.

Brady and I stuck around until I saw an angel coming through the door. My jaw almost dropped to the floor, but I needed to stay cool. I didn't understand what was going on, but I liked it.

I walked towards her, and she smiled when she saw me.

"Hey!" I shouted over the music. "I'm Collin!"

She smiled wider. "Jennifer!"

"Sick party huh?"  
She nodded. "They don't throw 'em like this in Texas!"  
"You're from Texas?"  
"Born and raised!" She walked closer. "Wanna dance?"  
I nodded, and she took me to the dance floor.

Her hips moved in perfect motion to the beat of the song. I held her hips close to me and pressed my mouth to her ear. I could feel her heart beat as I started nibbling on her neck. She tilted her head back to expose more of her sensitive flesh. I licked and bit her softly. She stopped for a second, but then pressed on me harder. I could feel my dick growing against her bottom. She knew it too, and turned around. We locked in a tongue twisting, passionate kiss.

"Do you know if there's anywhere I can go?" she whispered into my ear. It was the first time I could hear a whisper in this crowded room.

"Ummm, maybe a room upstairs? This place is huge."

She nodded and ran her hand over the bulge in my pants.

"Let's go."

I rushed to find an empty room, and eventually we found one. It was a huge room, with a bed and everything. I pushed her down onto it and attacked her lips. She met my kisses with just as much urgency. She pulled off her skirt and panties and then led my hand to her pussy. She was wet already, so I stuck a finger in. She was so tight, and I couldn't wait to feel her with my dick.

"Go as hard and as fast as you can," she breathed heavily. "Please."

For the first time I was glad to be a werewolf, because I had so much stamina.

She gasped in pleasure as I pushed deep inside her. I felt her pussy muscles tighten against me. I pulled out and licked my fingers. I traveled up her stomach and noticed she had a belly button ring. I played with it before I got back on top of her lips and then traveled down to her neck. I bit her softly, and I learned later that I had made my mark on her. That bite meant she was mine.

She pushed me off though, and it was sexy she had so much strength. She pulled down my shorts and boxers and immediately took my dick in her mouth. She was so good, and, if it was any other girl, I would wonder why she was so good, but I didn't care. I could only focus on the way she was lubricating my dick for her nice, wet, tight pussy.

When she stopped, I pushed her down on the bed and entered her with urgency. I already knew she liked it fast and rough, so that's how I did it.

"Put your legs in the air," I breathed.

She put them in the air, and I used them as leverage to fuck her harder. She screamed out in pleasure.

"Collin!" she screamed. "Collin, I'm gonna come!"  
I had a couple minutes left in me, but she had already come. When she came, it automatically made me come. I thrust into her two more times to get all my come out.

I got off her and wiped the sweat away from my forehead. She propped herself up on her elbows and smirked at me.

"Can we do this again sometime?" she whispered.

I looked at her with a cocky smile. "Yeah, if you give me your number."

"Fuck me one more time so I remember it," she breathed.

I happily acquiesced to her request.


	7. Brady

**Scream**

"_**If you wanna scream yeah let me know and I'll take you there. Get you going like a-ooh baby, baby." – Usher**_

(Marissa's POV)

The party of the year was coming up, and I was super excited. My friends and I always loved to party; when we went out we got a little crazy. There had to be drugs and alcohol there, and that was why the Bradford's parties were so amazing. There were so many people that were going to be there.

My best friend, Megan, and I got ready at my house. I wore a skintight, strapless, hot pink dress that barely passed the middle of my thighs. Megan was a little more conservative, wearing tight jeans and a blue tube top.

We climbed into my light blue mustang with the top down and Scream by Usher blasting over the audio system. We had eaten a "special" brownie before we went, so we were already high. It was going to be so much fun.

(Brady's POV)

Collin and I went to the party together, since we didn't really want to hang out with the other guys. They always got too drunk, but we knew we would have to drive some of them home.

We got there and grabbed a can of Bud Lite off of the counter. I popped it open and took a long chug. Brady staid around for a while before he saw some girl walk in. Immediately, he walked over to her, leaving me in the dust.

I sat down on the couch and watched the people dancing. There were a couple slutty girls rubbing against each other and on guys before I saw her. She was among the sluts, trying to pull down her dress so it wouldn't show anything, but there was no chance she could cover it by the way she was dancing. She whipped her blonde hair around with the music, rubbing her voluptuous body on some guy I didn't know.

As soon as I saw him, I felt this unexplainable jolt of jealousy. I got up, walked over to her, grabbed her waist, and pushed her on me.

"Mmmm," she moaned, rubbing harder. "I like when they play rough."  
This girl was so sexy. She bent over to touch her toes, rubbing her giant ass all over my cock. She turned me on so bad, but I didn't just want to fuck her. I wanted to love her.

Wait, love her? She was some slut I met at a party, except she wasn't a slut to me. She was a beautiful creature with a sexy side that was irresistible.

I later found out I imprinted on her.

After a couple minutes, she grabbed me by the hand and dragged me out of the room. I had no clue what she had in store, but I was excited. Maybe she would do what I so desperately wanted.

And indeed she did. She took me into the bathroom, climbed onto the counter, and pulled up the skirt of her dress.

"I'm a naughty girl," she breathed huskily. "Please teach me a lesson."  
I smirked at her as I walked over to her. I ripped off her panties and stuck a finger into her heat. She moaned loudly, grabbed onto my hair, and bucked her hips against me to get me deeper.

"You're so fucking wet," I growled. "You're so tight."  
She pushed me off, got on her knees, and pulled off my pants and boxers. She took my semi-hard length in her hand, stroking it hard. I moaned at her, and, unexpectedly, she wrapped her lips around my cock. I moaned loudly and grabbed the side of her head. I fucked her mouth so hard that she looked like she was going to throw up, but when I tried to push her away, she staid down. I moaned so loud, trying not to shoot my load in her mouth.

It was time for me to take charge. I pushed her off onto her back and ripped off clothes. She lay naked under me, with a smug little smirk on her face.

"I'm gonna wipe that fucking smirk off your face," I growled.

I pushed into her with such force that she screamed. I kept a steady, hard pace, making her scream with every thrust. Her face writhed in raw pleasure, and it turned me on so bad. I went on my knees, lifted her legs up, and gave myself a new position to fuck her in.

She screamed even louder until I felt her walls squeeze against my cock. She was coming, and it made me come so hard. I shot deep inside her. When I pulled out, cum oozed out of her perfect hole.

After a couple minutes, we both stood up. She cleaned herself off, kissed me, took my phone, and entered her number into him.

"Text me," she teased with a wink.

And that's what I did.


End file.
